


it's obsession

by takeabyte



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, embarrassingly sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeabyte/pseuds/takeabyte
Summary: Yuuichi's not easily wound up, but Jun's a bit of a miracle maker.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun/Jin Yuuichi
Kudos: 29





	it's obsession

It was hard to focus.

Yuuichi’s back was kind of hurting, with the position he was in: pressed up against the headboard, legs splayed out. Jun was—well, he was  _ almost _ straddling Yuuichi, one knee in between Yuuichi’s legs, leaning over him, but Yuuichi didn’t want to think about that.

His mouth was dry.

Jun was looking at him, hands gently settled on his thighs.

“Are you okay?” Jun asks, beginning to trace circles with his thumbs. He moved one of his hands; now it skirted against the planes of Yuuichi’s side, his stomach. Yuuichi wasn’t wearing a shirt. It was hard to focus.

Even though his shoulder-blade dug into the wood, and his neck was kind of aching, Yuuichi nodded. He was okay.

Jun smiled, slow and soft, and shifted forward a little. His knee was pressing against Yuuichi’s thigh now. It was warm and solid, as Jun always was. 

Jun was still wearing pants. He was still wearing a shirt. He was still wearing his goddamn bright red unit jacket. 

Yuuichi felt unsteady, outmatched.

Jun leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuuichi’s jaw. His hands were still moving; the one on Yuuichi’s stomach was still shifting around, pressing barest touch after barest touch, making Yuuichi flinch. The one on his thigh was progressively moving upwards, the circling thumbs changing to gentle rubbing.

Yuuichi felt like he was being wound up. Like a spring, being coiled up until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay?” Jun mumbled again, his mouth pressed onto Yuuichi’s neck this time. Yuuichi nodded. He could feel the way Jun smiled, lips now against his clavicle. He was steadily moving downwards, Yuuichi realized.

Yuuichi sucked in a breath between his teeth as Jun moved towards his chest. Jun’s hands were motionless now, but the weight of them: one at the top of Yuuichi’s thigh, one on the planes of his stomach, was enough to get Yuuichi’s breath hitching. All the while, Jun was warm, steadily paced, insistent.

It was  _ really _ hard to focus. Especially when Jun hummed against Yuuichi’s ribs “Still good?”

“Still good,” Yuuichi breathed. He didn’t feel it.

Jun smiled again. “You don’t seem it,” he said, tracing a line across Yuuichi’s stomach. “You look a little wound up,”

Awful.  _ Awful  _ awful awful. Yuuichi had no idea where Jun could’ve  _ possibly _ picked up this penchant for teasing from, but it was awful. Yuuichi gritted out a smile, ignoring the way Jun’s gaze seemed to bear into him.

“I wonder why,” he huffed dryly.  _ Maybe because the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen is close to leaning between my legs _ , he didn’t continue with. He just thought it.

Jun smiled like he knew. Like he was in Yuuichi’s thoughts. It was a possibility that Yuuichi strongly considered at times.

Jun lovingly continued his ministrations. A grip on Yuuichi’s thigh. Fingers pressing into Yuuichi’s side. Lips pressing against Yuuichi’s lowest ribbone, down his stomach, then on his hip.

Yuuichi’s breath hitched. 

Jun sat up.

“Jun,” Yuuichi said, the sound choked around his throat. 

Jun hummed and said “Yes?” as he took a hand and flicked the button of Yuuichi’s pants undone. All casual, and unbothered, as if this wasn’t getting to him at all. Awful.

Jun pulled down the zipper, slowly, delicately. Yuuichi had to close his eyes to try and control his breathing.

“Okay?” Jun asked, soft this time. 

Yuuichi, through his teeth, muttered “Yeah.”

“Tell me what you want,” Jun asked, fingers tracing the waistband of Yuuichi’s underwear. It was so hard to focus; Yuuichi took a while to process the question.

Hyper-aware of every one of Jun’s touches, all Yuuichi could coherently think was  _ you _ .  _ You _ . Somehow, this word forced itself through his lips as well.

“You,” he gasped, because it was the truth. It was all he ever wanted.

There was a pause. 

Then, “You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Jun murmured, sounding flustered for the first time that evening. Yuuichi opened his eyes. 

Jun was blushing. It was cute. It was awful. Yuuichi was probably crimson all over, anyway. Jun hadn’t even  _ done _ anything yet, but merely being in his presence, being on the receiving end of his touch, his stare, his breath, made Yuuichi feel like tipping over. Jun was overwhelming like this. 

Then, Jun leant down and pulled his tongue across the line of Yuuichi’s hips, and Yuuichi was  _ overwhelmed _ .

“Tell me, dear. What do you want?” Jun asked, like he expected the world from Yuuichi. Like he was going to give the world to Yuuichi. It was a heady, dizzying power to have.

Yuuichi’s tongue felt like lead in his mouth as Jun started on sucking a hickey over his hip bone. He didn’t know what to say.

“Anything,” he gasped. “If it’s you, then, anything. I don’t care. It’s you.”

Jun pulled back again, and then they were eye to eye. He was red. He was red all over as he met Yuuichi’s eyes, expression horrified and bashful and adoring.

“That was so—” Jun started. “Romantic.” 

He sounded so flustered. Arashiyama Jun, darling of Mikado, could lick his way down Yuuichi’s bare chest without a second thought but got embarrassed at that. It was awful. So endearing. So lovely.

“Jun,” Yuuichi mumbled, sinking back onto the headboard a little more. He covered his face with a hand, but it didn’t stop him from feeling the sheer pressure of Jun’s attention. “I’m in love with you. Please just get on with it.”

Jun laughed. Yuuichi, tempted, peeked through his fingers.

The sight of Jun leaning down, settling himself between Yuuichi’s legs, was probably one that was going to send Yuuichi to an early grave. Yuuichi’s heart felt like it was about to give out. He couldn’t look away. His hand went back to fisting at the sheets, grasping desperately for some sort of relief.

He was  _ so hard, _ and the heat coiled in his stomach just kept building and building.

“Guess I’ll have mercy on you,” Jun said consideringly. Yuuichi didn’t believe him at all. Jun hadn’t had mercy on him for their entire relationship. Maybe even since they met for the first time. Around Jun, Yuuichi was constantly and mercilessly taken apart, every minute.

Jun, gently, agonizingly, drew down Yuuichi’s underwear. Yuuichi wanted to look away, cover his eyes, but also.  _ Also. _ Arashiyama Jun was on his knees in front of Yuuichi. If there was any last sight to have, it was this one. 

With the way his heart was beating, it really might be Yuuichi’s last sight.

Jun, slowly and deliberately, dragged his tongue up the underside of Yuuichi’s dick.

Yuuichi’s hips jerked. He made an involuntary and choked whine, his hand coming to cover his mouth immediately afterwards in embarrassment.

Jun turned his head away, obviously laughing.  _ Awful. _ The smile obvious in his voice, he asked “What’s wrong?”

Yuuichi couldn’t believe that his amazing, sweet, beloved boyfriend was this much of a terror. Hands moving to cover his face now, he muttered “Nothing,” with venom.

“Really? You’re trembling.” Jun was so close to his dick that Yuuichi could feel his breath on it as he talked. He was so fucking sensitive. He was so fucking hard and Jun was just—just— _ teasing _ .

“When did your personality become this bad?” Yuuichi bemoaned, still too wound up to take the hands off his face.

“Funny you say that,” Jun hummed, then pressing a kiss to the side of Yuuichi’s dick. It was barely any stimulation, but Yuuichi felt like he was on fire. “That’s what people usually say about you,”

“People just,” Yuuichi said, between his harsh breaths. Jun was licking strips up his dick again; slow and leisurely. “They just don’t understand my genius.”

“Must be hard for talented elites,” Jun cooed. He started to press kisses all over Yuuichi’s dick, in the same manner he had made his way down Yuuichi’s chest, in the same way he kissed Yuuichi on the cheeks in the mornings when they met up. Yuuichi would never be able to think about those sweet, unassuming cheek kisses the same way again. 

“I never get any appreciation,” Yuuichi breathed. There was no reason to keep up the act, the mask, when it was just him and Jun, but it gave him something to think about. Something else to concentrate on. He was trembling with the effort of keeping quiet. Everything Jun did made Yuuichi’s head spin. 

There was no reason for him to catch all of these high whines, all the gasps and moans and keep them inside, except for the fact that it was  _ embarrassing _ . Yuuichi wasn’t a horny sixteen year old anymore. He shouldn’t be acting like this. He couldn’t even feel the headboard digging into his back anymore. All of his focus narrowed down, sharpening to a point at every single place Jun was touching him. Hand on his thigh. Mouth on his dick. Other hand—other hand—

Jun’s other hand came to wrap around Yuuichi’s dick as Jun finally,  _ finally _ fucking took it into his mouth.

Yuuichi’s control snapped with a high, breathy whine.

He sounded so needy. He  _ was _ so needy. Jun was so fucking much and yet Yuuichi needed more, always needed more, his skin burning with the desire.

Jun was steadily taking him in further, the presence of his hand on Yuuichi turning into a few fingers stroking around the base. He was so good at this. How the hell was he so good at this? His tongue was working at the tip, around it, and it was  _ so good _ . Awful. Yuuichi realized that Jun was good at everything, but did he really need to be this proficient at sucking dick?

Involuntarily, Yuuichi’s knee jerked, bumping into Jun’s side. 

Jun, attentive and lovely and caring, was pulling back immediately, fixing Yuuichi’s burning face with a concerned gaze.

“Okay?” he asked, his voice low. Kind of raspy. Oh god, Yuuichi was the reason behind that.

Yuuichi nodded. He was starting to gather his thoughts now that Jun wasn’t touching him, the source of his distraction temporarily removed. With another nod, he breathed “Accident. Sorry,”

Jun, sweet in a situation where there was  _ no need _ to look that sweet, smiled. “I love you,” he said. “You look so cute like this,”

“Shut up,” Yuuichi hissed, but he was half-laughing. Jun laughed too, and Yuuichi’s stupid, overworked heart did flips at hearing the sound.

“Don’t worry,” Jun said, shifting himself in preparation to go back down. “I’ve got you,”

Then, he was taking Yuuichi into his mouth, properly, without teasing or frills. It was so—good. His lips were so soft. Yuuichi attempted to recall the brand of lip balm that he used, in an attempt to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was going down on him with enthusiasm and grace—how did somebody suck dick with  _ grace _ —then Jun swallowed around him, and Yuuichi felt himself losing it.

“Oh my god,” he hissed. “How are you so good at this?”

Jun pulled off and considered the question. Yuuichi was glad for the reprieve, and he wasn’t. 

“Practice?” Jun said innocently, his voice lilting up in a question at the end.

“Practice?” Yuuichi choked. “With wh—” He got cut off, voice breaking, by Jun taking him back in, further down than he ever had, and the warmth and pressure was everywhere and unbelievably overwhelming. 

Yuuichi was close. He had been kept on the edge for so long because Jun was awful like that, and he was close. He should probably be lasting longer because he wasn’t some fumbling virgin anymore, but against Jun, it was a losing battle. 

“I’m—I’m going to come,” he groaned.

Jun, slowly, like it was a final show, pulled his mouth off of Yuuichi. He replaced it with his hand, evidently deciding to bring him to finish with that.

“Is that your foresight speaking?” Jun teased, and Yuuichi groaned both from the stimulation and how much of a  _ loser _ his boyfriend was. 

“Shut up,” Yuuichi said, voice shaking. “Just—just—”

Jun leaned forward and kissed Yuuichi’s cheek, softly. “I told you. I’ve got you.”

And then he was twisting his hand with a little more pressure, a little more speed, and it was enough to drive Yuuichi over the edge. With a gasp, he came, body jerking up into Jun’s solid, steady mass as he did.

As he melted back into the bed, legs and arms and breathing and everything unsteady, he felt Jun lean down with him. Jun pushed his face into Yuuichi’s neck, not kissing or mouthing at it like before, just kind of. Leaning there. Staying there.

“That was really hot,” Jun mumbled into Yuuichi’s neck, sounding pleased. “Did you like it?”

“You know the answer to that,” Yuuichi complained, kicking Jun softly in the side as payback. “You’re terrible. Awful. The worst. Who are you and what have you done to my wonderful boyfriend?”

Jun lifted his head to look at Yuuichi, smiling. “You love me,” he said.

Yuuichi did. Jun was red, mouth still covered in spit, looking happy and worn out and worked up, and Yuuichi loved him.

Leaning forward, Yuuichi pressed a kiss to the side of Jun's mouth. He traced his fingers up the side of Jun's legs, slowly reversing their positions as he pushed Jun back. He was getting his energy back, gathering his bearings now.

“You worked hard,” Yuuichi teased, “Let this talented elite return the favour,”

Jun snorted, but he let Yuuichi push him around, both of them shifting until Yuuichi was sitting on his thighs. 

“I'll be in your care, then,” Jun said, and Yuuichi just had to lean down to taste the smile on his lips.


End file.
